Our invention relates to multi-layer sequentially timed release polyfunctional volatilizable substance delivery articles which comprise a plurality of concentric or coaxial neighboring matrix layers.
There has been considerable work performed relating to volatilizable substances including fragrance substances which have a fragrance impact both initially and over extended periods of time during the consumption of the consumable material in which the volatilizable substance, e.g., fragrance is located. Problems have arisen in attempting to create such fragrance compositions for use with hydro-alcohol compositions of matter such as colognes, wherein part of the fragrance is available for immediate results whereas another part of the fragrance provides the effect gradually over extended periods of time; and further, in different manners in different controllable periods of time. Such problems include the continuous distribution of "initial impact" and "extended release" fragrance over the entire mass of the hydro-alcohol composition of matter (e.g., colognes) as well as commercial manufacture of same.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,428,869 issued Jan. 31, 1984, hydro alcohol compositions of matter such as colognes are described wherein part of the fragrance is available for immediate results whereas another part of the fragrance provides the effect gradually over extended periods of time; and further, in different manners in different controllable periods of time.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,920,849, describes orally utilizable compositions which may be either chewing gum compositions, chewable medicinal tablets, chewing tobacco or toothpaste having, on oral intake, a high flavor intensity release evenly and uniformly over an extended oral utilization time in the mouth cavity; the orally utilizable compositions containing a non-confined flavor oil, a flavor oil which is physically entrapped in solid particles and a suspending agent such as silica, xanthan gum, ethyl cellulose and hydroxypropyl cellulose; the non-confined flavor oil, the entrapped flavor oil and the suspension agent being premixed prior to addition to either the chewing gum base, the chewing tobacco, the chewable medicinal tablet base, the toothpaste base, the smoking tobacco or the hot beverage.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,886,440 teaches a method of preparing a chewing gum characterized by "extended flavor perception time, true flavor character, and high degree of flavor release comprising the steps of forming a spray-dried emulsion of a volatile, water-immiscible flavoring agent encapsulated within finely divided particles of gelatin, and substantially uniformly distributing said gelatin encapsulated flavoring agent within an all enveloping mass of a chewing gum base".
U.S. Pat. No. 2,886,446 teaches a chewing gum comprising (i) smaller particles of gelatin characterized by faster liberation of flavor and (ii) larger particles of gelatin characterized by slower liberation of flavor, each of the gelatin particles containing dispersed therewithin, in dried emulsion form, discrete micro-droplets of a volatile water-immiscible flavoring agent, and an all-enveloping mass of a chewable gum base within which the particles are substantially uniformaly distributed whereby the flavor is released substantially evenly and uniformly over the extended chewing time.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,886,445 teaches that:
"It is now possible to obtain a flavoring composition, particularly adapted for use in chewing gum which permits attainment of a product characterized by extended flavor perception time, true flavor character, and release of a large proportion of flavoring agent. This flavoring composition comprises finely divided particles of a dried hardened gelatin emulsion containing discrete micro-droplets of a volatile, water-immiscible flavor agent. Preparation of the flavoring composition of this invention may be effected by encapsulating discrete micro-droplets of volatile, water-immiscible flavoring agent within finely divided particles of a dried emulsion of hardened gelatin". PA0 "A chewing gum containing a flavoring composition characterized by an extended flavor perception time, true flavor character, controlled release of a large portion of flavoring agent, and reduction in amount of flavor oil required (which) may be prepared by the process comprising forming a gelatin-coacervated flavor, and substantially uniformly distributing said gelatin-coacervated flavor within an all-enveloping mass of a chewable gum base. The product chewing gum . . . comprises . . . finely divided particles of coacervated gelatin containing a water-immiscible flavoring agent therewithin and an all-enveloping mass of a chewing gum base within which the particles are substantially distributed."
U.S. Pat. No. 2,886,449 teaches:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,753,730 issued on Aug. 21, 1973 discloses processes for altering the flavors of particulate grain products comprising applying a composition comprising a flavoring agent, an edible cold water insoluble film former and a vehicle to a particulate grain product; drying the distributed composition to form a flavor containing film on the grain product; and then optionally distributing the coated flavored grain through a large mass of uncoated grain particles.
German Offenlegungsschrift No. 28 26 042 published on Jan. 4, 1979 discloses a condiment consisting of a lemon flavored salt prepared by mixing salt and a lemon oil powder and spaying the resulting mixture with lemon oil. More particularly, the salt is admixed with (a) from 0.1 up to 0.5 weight percent of salt of a terpene-free lemon oil bonded to a powdery carrier and (b) terpene-free liquid lemon oil. The condiment is prepared by mixing the dry salt with component (a), spraying the mixture with component (b) and mixing through a screw conveyor.
Nothing in the prior art discloses the multi-layer sequentially timed release poly-functional volatilizable substance delivery article of my invention.